


I Promise You...(A Klance Fic)

by shitiamtrash1225



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I cried while writing this, Inprisionment, M/M, Sadness, Some klangst, Well - Freeform, klance, me and another person on insta cried while creating this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/shitiamtrash1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance get captured during a day back on earth, and everything goes downhill from there....<br/>Klangst at its finest. I wrote this with @voltronkeith on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith smiled at Lance, punching his shoulder lightly. "I'm not pretty." He blushed and used his fingers to comb through his hair. The ravenette pushed some of his hair behind his ears and looked over at the ocean again. The sunlight made his eyes glisten, glowing a deep purplish color. "Do you think I should cut it?" He pursed up his lip. 

Lance shook his head rapidly. "No! It looks fine the way it is, and I love it. I love you. Don't change it." He pressed another kiss to Keith's lips before looking out at the sun. He squinted when he saw something in the distance, and leaned forward a bit. "Keith, is it just me, or does that look a lot like a Galra ship!?" His eyes widened. 

Keith was smiling before Lance mentioned a Garla ship. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the strange ship flying towards them. He didn't even know what to say. He was speechless. He then realized something. "The lions. We left the lions behind back there! We have to get to them before they beat us to it!" Keith grasped Lance's hand, running around the people that were just standing around and watching the ship.

Lance ran close to Keith's side, grasping his hand for dear life. He glanced back at his house as they passed it, hoping that Zarkon would leave these innocent people alone. Which he knew was a thing that would never come true. Once they got to their lions, Lance jumped into his, letting go of Keith's hand. The fear of never being able to hold that hand again hit him hard and he stood there in the cockpit for a second before shaking it off and getting suited up.

Keith hopped into his lion and changed into his armor as quickly as he possibly could. His face appeared on Lance's screen while he was in the middle of slipping on his helmet. "Stay in your lion. Don't come out unless I say so." And with that, the red paladin exited his lion. He activated his Bayard as guards were let down from the ship. Keith defended any bystanders and made them run away, hiding a few people. A little girl near the ocean just stared at the guards approaching her. Keith's Breathing hitched as he saw the amount of guards coming for them. He ran to the little girl, picking her up with ease and taking a hit from a laser gun to his back. Keith winced, making her run off once he got far enough.

Lance watched in horror as he fought the urge to run out of his lion and grab Keith. "Keith! Get back in your lion!" He yelled into his mouthpiece, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He swallowed, watching but not being able to do anything for his boyfriend. "I couldn't live with myself if you had died while I was just watching!" Lance's grip on his bayard was tight and he sat down into his seat to power on his lion. He slowly hovered off the ground, his eyes narrowing as they flitted around the ship. He had to find the weak spot.

Your mom loves you, get in the robot

"I'll be fine!" Keith started to fight the guards approaching them. He didn't want to fight with his lion, it would only cause more destruction. The ship landed, Zarkon standing near the doors. Keith felt like his heart had just stopped beating. They wouldn't be able to form Voltron, and Keith sure as hell wouldn't be able to fight him alone like last time. His eyes were wide with fear. He froze.

Lance couldn't take it. He couldn't let Keith be out there alone. He flew his lion up pretty high, only to swoop down and grab Keith in its mouth; sending him to the cockpit where Lance was. "You're so fucking stupid!!" He yelled, a tear dripping down his cheek and to his chin as he spoke, flying up and to a 'safe' spot behind a big tree so then he could scope out the area. "We have to get you to your lion so then you and I can attack the ship." He tried to pass it off like he wasn't crying and covered face with his arm for a while until his tears were gone.

"No! Using our lions will only cause more damage and destruct-" Keith saw the tears streaming down Lance's face and his eyes widened slightly. He stayed silent, moving Lance's arm down gently. He gently wiped away his tears, moving Lance's helmet off so Lance could see him better. "Listen. We're gonna be okay. We'll make it out of this alive, alright? And so will everyone else down there. But Zarkon is taking hostages at the moment. You have to let me save them."

"K-Keith..." Lance started to talk but sighed and gave up. "What if you get taken? I could never forgive myself for not being there to save you. You never know for sure if you'll survive or not, and that makes me super scared. You can't just die or get taken on me, Keith." He sniffled and hugged the male before landing and opening the mouth of his lion. "If you're going to help down here, then so am I." He grabbed his bayard and let his gun form.

Keith sighed, then agreed. "Fine. But please... Don't get yourself hurt...." Keith kissed Lance's lips before rushing back out. Zarkon spotted Keith, getting his Bayard ready. It formed into a sword like Keith's, but a lot bigger. Keith clenched his jaw, fighting off the guards until Zarkon decides to approach them. 

Lance grit his teeth and relished in that kiss for a second before joining Keith outside of his lion. He began to fight of guards around Keith and himself, glancing at Keith sometimes to make sure he was for the most part safe.

Keith caught a glimpse of a guard about to shoot Lance in the corner of his eye. Keith jumped in front of his lover and blocked it with his sword before continuing to fight the enemies on his side. Haggar then approached the two, shocking them with her witchcraft. Keith winced, getting caught off guard and allowing one of the guards to lock his arms behind his back.

Lance's eyes widened and he winced loudly, glancing over at Keith. He grit his teeth and growled at what he saw. He was so tempted to shoot whoever had his boyfriend in their arms, but that would just get them into more trouble. He let his bayard contract, his head hanging. 

Suddenly, there was a shadow looming over both of them while Zarkon moved over to them slowly, a harsh glare and scowl plastered on his face. The guard holding Keith moved forwards, shoving him so he'd stand in front of Zarkon. "Sir, we've found the paladin of the red lion. The one that attempted to put an end to the Galra empire by defeating you." Keith squirmed around, kicking Zarkon in the shin which just built up more rage. The alien raised his fist, then slammed it back down on Keith in the face; hard. Keith jerked his head back, a small scream of pain escaping his lips. Now, Zarkon grabbed Keith by the neck, raising him up into the air as he turned to give Lance a sideways smirk. "Hand over both the red and blue lion, or else the red paladin dies."


	2. Hold Me In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued Klangst.

Lance growled yet again, dropping his bayard with a clang. "Take the goddamn lions, just don't touch my partner like that." He grit his teeth to punctuate his sentence, and looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe that he was actually surrendering to one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy, all because he loved Keith. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Keith."

"Great." Zarkon pushed Keith off to the side, kicking Lance in the stomach with a sickening crunch as he walked past him. "Bring in the lions and take the prisoners to the cellar. Make sure they're in separate cells. This way we can contact the other members of team Voltron and they'll walk right into our trap." Keith furrowed his eyebrows and jumped back up, the guard having to hold him down. "'Don't you dare fucking touch them!" Right now, he just wanted to go on a rampage. He wasn't good at controlling his temper during battle as well. 

Lance winced and groaned in pain, falling to hiagain.es. He clutched his stomach, looking up at Keith through clouded teary eyes. He wanted to do something, like get up and attack one of them, but he already surrendered. He would definitely die if he did. 

Keith grit his teeth, kicking the guard that was holding him in the groin and running over to Lance. He hugged Lance tightly, not letting go. Guards tried to pull him off but he just hit them with his bayard. "GET OFF OF ME, DON'T TOUCH HIM!" They started to separate them, pulling them off of each other. Zarkon bent down and grabbed Keith by the jaw, getting a good look at him. "Well don't you have your father's eyes." He commented, before Keith spat in his face. "And the ignorance of your mother!" Zarkon added.

Lance watched as he coughed up little spurts of blood, still holding his stomach. His other arm was around Keith when he was there, but as soon as he was pulled away he looked at the ground and whimpered. "Keith, don't waste your time on me. It was my decision to surrender, so don't get yourself hurt because of me. I don't wanna see that..." 

Keith grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, jerking his head away from Zarkon. He started crying. Zarkon pushed Keith onto the ship, then the guards grabbed Lance, putting his arms behind his back painfully. The other guards brought their lions into the ship. 

Lance grunted in pain, wincing afterwards. He kept his eyes on either Keith or the Galra soldiers, thinking about what he was currently doing. He was being sent into a Galra ship by Zarkon himself, and he had surrendered himself, his boyfriend, AND their lions. 'I am so fucked..." The team would kill him for this for sure. So he kept his eyes locked with Keith to help comfort him a bit, tears starting to form in them. 

Tears streamed down Keith's face from anger. Whenever he got too frustrated and didn't know what to do, he'd start crying. He didn't make eye contact with Lance, he couldn't let his boyfriend see him so broken down like this; never. 

Sooner or later, the boys were thrown into separate cells, yet the cells were next to each other with bars in the center to keep them away from one another. They could see each other at least. Lance slumped over in a corner, his head pressed against the bars in defeat. He was still crying silently to himself. 

Keith was kicking and punching at the walls, even trying to kick the steel bars. The Galra soldiers took their bayards, along with their suits, but didn't take Keith's utility belt. How incompetent could they be? While the soldiers weren't looking, he pulled out his pocket knife, flipping it open and scuttling over to the bars to sit down in front of them. He then proceeded to run the blade of the knife across it in quick flicks of his wrist, hoping to cut through them. All the while, the paladin kept sniffling and letting out faint crying noises. 

"Keith...Just stop trying..." Lance stood up and stumbled over to where Keith was sitting and sat himself down near him. He looped his arm through the bars in hopes that Keith would take his hand and stop his foolishness. He just needed to feel its warmth again.

Keith glanced down at Lance's hand, hesitating before holding it gently. "W-we're gonna get out of here...I promised y-you'd have a great time on earth without any distractions..." Keith's lip started to quiver, his hand shaking slightly and gripping Lance's tighter. He covered his mouth with his other hand, the knife falling to the ground as he sobbed quietly. They had gone to earth for one reason; so that Keith could meet Lance's moms and Lance could stop feeling homesick.

This caused Lance to begin sobbing, clenching Keith's hand for dear life. "K-Keith, baby, this isn't your fault...You never could have predicted this happening, and neither could I..." He didn't know where he was going with that, but he broke into sobs by that point, wishing he could hold Keith in his arms. 

Keith looked up at Lance, his hands starting to tremble. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." The smaller male leaned up against the bars, wishing he could be next to Lance without them. "We're supposed to be the defenders of the universe...now because of this bullshit the entire galaxy is done for!"

Lance gripped Keith's hand even harder, sniffling. "Keith! It's not your fucking fault, so stop apologising! It's not anyone's fault..." He trailed off, pressing against the bars to try and wrap his arms around Keith, which was almost working. He could get his arms about halfway around Keith.

"I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep..." Keith Picked up his knife again, attempting to saw the bars off with it. "I'll get us out of here, I swear..." Keith was still silently crying, and he pressed his forehead against the bars as he sawed the blade back and forth. 

"Keith, face it. A knife can't cut through iron bars..." Lance sighed, giving up slightly. What was the point of trying if they were going to just get shot on sight if they escaped anyway? "Just, why don't we calm down, and take a few minutes to process what's going on and then look for a way out, alright?" He leaned his face against the bars, hoping he would be able to kiss Keith through the gaps, waiting for the other male to close he space between them if he chose to.

Keith glanced up at Lance, sniffling before connecting their lips. A few guards came up to his cell, opening the door. Keith shuffled away from Lance on his knees and glared up at them. "Lord Zarkon would like to speak with you." Keith let go of Lance's hand and stood up, giving his boyfriend a look of hope. Maybe Lance could come up with a plan while he was gone. The guards shoved him to Zarkon's throne in the middle of the room.


	3. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space boys make it out I guess, but not without those scars. Lance of course flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry I haven't been on this account for a while, my life has been super busy! But, I have this update while I still can. Enjoy!

Lance glanced around, taking a good look around the room. He noticed that their bayards and suits were close to their cells, and Keith would be able to grab them if he wanted to. He then took in that most of the guards had some kind of key on them. Keith was getting close enough to the guards to grab them if he wanted to. He smirked slightly, calling attention to Keith to point to the bayards, suits, and the keys. If Keith was fast enough, he could grab both the keys and their stuff and make it out into the hangars to grab their lions.

Keith glanced over at Lance, nodding once he spotted the suits and keys along the guards waists. He waited until the guards up ahead weren’t in sight, quickly sweeping his leg in a crescent kick to one of the guards in the face. He elbowed the other one in the throat, running to his bayard. He tossed Lance’s bayard through the bars of his cell before attacking. His sword passed through one of the guards in the stomach, then the other in the chest. His hands fumbled through the keys on his waist before finding the right one. He then rushed back over to Lance’s cell, opening the door for him. 

Lance took his bayard off the floor and thanked Keith with a smirk and a very quick peck to the cheek. “I told you all you had to do was process the situation. Since when do I not have a plan, Keithie? Actually, don’t answer that please.” He ran down the hallway before them, his bayard coming in handy to take out the guards along the walls as he ran backwards. He glanced behind his shoulder before running into the wall, spotting a hangar. He peeked inside, seeing two guards in front of Keith’s lion. “Your’s is down here!” He called to his partner, running down the hallway to find his own lion and take out guards on the way.

Keith didn’t really want to get into his lion until him and Lance found the blue lion. Some of the guards that had witnessed their escape ran off to tell Zarkon, and damn was he furious. Keith checked down every hall for Lance’s lion, eventually finding it with him. “We can’t just leave, they’ll follow us.And we can’t go back to the other’s either.” Keith stabbed a few guards through the chest when they approached the two of them. 

Lance groaned, rolling his eyes. “Well, we’ve got no choice, babe! We’ve gotta lead the, away and try contacting the others to help us; we can’t exactly form Voltron with just an arm and a leg!” He knocked a guard out cold with a kick to the stomach, blasting one in the face to then sprint up to his lion. “Keith, go get Red and then we can leave.” He looked at Keith before getting into his lion, powering it up and swiping its giant paws at the guards. “I’ll cover you!’

Keith smiled quickly in Lance’s direction before sprinting out the door and to his lion. He defeated any enemy on his way there, swooping down into his lion once he got to it. He wasn’t concerned about putting on his suit, he was just focused on escaping with Lance first. 

Lance had his suit balled up in his fist, and just threw it on the cockpit floor and rammed his lion through the wall and then out the ceiling by blasting a hole open to where Keith’s lion was. He then let his face appear on Keith’s screen. “C’mon, let's get going and lead them away. You contact the rest of the team and give them the coordinates, alright? We can do this together. Love you.” He smirked.

“Working on it right now.” Keith quickly typed in their whereabouts and made sure it was the correct location before sending it to the rest of the team. He flew out of the ship and next to Lance’s lion. “I love you too.” Keith smiled, though his face looked a bit fucked up from when Zarkon had decked him in the face. “Lance...Once everyone is together and we form Voltron; what if we can’t defeat Zarkon?” We won’t be able to escape unharmed.” 

“We’ll have to retreat back to the castle after we lose ‘em. We will have some wounds though, it's normal isn’t it? Don’t sweat it, baby.” He smiled and began to fly away from Earth as fast as he could, wanting to get the ship as far away as possible. His stomach was still bothering him as he flew and he winced a little bit. “You go another way to throw them off, Keith.”   
Keith nodded, flying not too far away from Lance but just enough. He dodged any space junk in their way, feeling horrible about the fact that Lance had to leave his family like that… Shiro finally contacted them, stating that he was on his way. There wasn’t any reply from Hunk or Pidge yet though. 

Lance kept his face up on Keith’s screen, just wanting to make sure that Keith could at least see him. “Well this is just great. They could be like, so far away from where we are!” He sighed to himself and dodged little pieces of junk around them as he led the Galra ship farther and farther away. “Just so you know there, Keith, I’m probably gonna make out with you when we get back. Like, very aggressively. Just a warning.” 

“I’m okay with that.” Keith laughed lightly, blushing a bit. “If we do get back that is.” He sighed, his mood changing quickly. Shiro’s lion came up behind them, his face appearing on their screens. Coran and Allura were in the background. “What the hell happened back th-” Allura interrupted, her face up in the camera. “WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? ARE YOU HURT? I TOLD YOU TO BE READY AT ALL TIMES!” Keith moved back a bit from the screaming. “They came out of nowhere and attacked us!” 

Lance winced, his ears hurting like hell. “Holy quiznak, we’re kinda okay. I mean, Keith and I got kinda fucked up, but we can deal with it; probably. We had to surrender ourselves to save those innocent people who were getting abducted....”


End file.
